kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Spring 2016 Event/E-5
Information Easy: |text = 1}} |text = 1}} Normal: |text = 1}} |text = 1}} Hard: }} Branching rules *This is a single fleet map. *First branching is decided by the number of carriers in the fleet. Light Carriers and Armoured Carriers are also considered as carriers for this purpose. Akitsumaru and Hayasui are not considered as carriers. All fleets start at A. *Presence of any carrier, more than two Battleships, or less than three Destroyers will route A → B → D. **Branching at D unknown. **Four or more BB + CV may offroute K → O. *Otherwise, routes A → C. **Fast fleet with the presence of four or more Destroyers and no BBs will route C → G → I. ***There may be an LoS requirement for the above routing. ***Using 2CA will lead to C → E ***Using CA CAV 4DD goes C → G → I. if you have enough LoS (Unknown how much) **Otherwise, route C → E → I. ***Usage of BBV and CAV or Akitsumaru may help to get AS. **Offroute condition for C → N unknown. Suggested Fleet Compositions *2 CAV 4 DD will route A → C → G → I → L → M . (1 CAV 1 CA 4 DD will also route this way.) *1 CAV 1 CL 1 AV 3 DD A → C → G → I → L → M *2 BBV 1 CAV 3 DD will route A → C → E → I → L → M. *2 BB 1 LHA(Akitsumaru Kai) 3 DD will route A → C → E → I → L → M. ** Having Akitsumaru Kai with 3 Fighters will ensure AS on pre-boss nodes and AP on Boss node, even though you will have to trade 1 CA(V) for this set-up, AP at the boss node will prevent those Ru-class BBs to Artillery Spotting (i.e day double attack or cut in) Suggested Land-Base Squadron Compositions * Fighter support composition : 3 max proficiency Reppuu + a Range 6 Aircraft for both squadrons in Sortie configuration, with all airstrike sent to boss node. With enough air power, this composition can significantly whittle down the enemy air power. ** You need at least one aircraft with the Combat Radius of 6 or greater to send land-based airstrike support to the boss node. Examples are Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled), Type 0 Fighter Model 53 (Iwamoto Squadron) and Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Notes *Node G is a Resource Node that gives you Fuel and Ammunition. *Node I is an Air Attack node. *'Air-base:' You can use Air-base in E-5 ** Clearing E-5 unlocks the 3rd Air-base, giving you three in total. * The following information are fleet compositions for the invading enemy air raids. These are sourced from wikiwiki.jp and the information potentially may not be accurate. However, it is possible to paint a picture on the matter. Easy= |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Tips *Having at least one Akizuki-class Destroyer or any other Destroyers capable of Anti-Air Cut-in will mitigate damage taken from enemy air attacks. You can also prevent Lycoris Princess form attacking when the Fighter Support and AACI were successfully executed at the boss node. *If you have a Seaplane Fighter in your fleet, you can achieve Air Parity at the boss node with Fighter Support mentioned above, preventing Ru-class battleships from performing Artillery Spotting against your fleet. *This is the best place to train your Planes set on land bases, all you need to do is assign your planes, set all bases to sortie, sortie a single submarine, set all land-base attacks to node A and retreat after the battle finish.Keep doing this until your planes have enough experience. Also don't forget to set them to Rest after training, to recover morale faster. Drop list